The Kid Around the Black Order
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Within the Black Order, there were times where you could sneak your way out of situations and there were times where you could just simply not avoid them… [Reader x Allen/Lavi/Kanda/basically almost every man she sees]
1. Chapter 1: Where We Begin

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

We originally put this up on Luna and Fos-FF, though we're under the same penname… This is our work, folks! So, in any case….

**Kieri:** The explanation of the reader's Innocence may come later!

**Minori:** … We haven't really got it thought out, but there are some pretty good ideas.

**Kieri:** … Well, I guess rate and reviews would be appreciated?

**Minori:** GIVE US REVIEWS. THEY MAKE US FEEL BETTE—

. . .

**Allen:** *blinking* Um… is she okay?

**Kieri: ***sets down pan* Yeah, she's fine.

**Allen:** o.o… Kieri and Minori-chan (if she's still alive) don't own _D. Gray Man_…

**Kieri:** *drags Minori* Uh, yeah… So enjoy!

_*cough*_ … all joking and pans aside… We'd like to see how our work is… so in order for _that_ to happen we need your reviews. Not to mention it really does make us feel a lot better, we like to entertain others so ghost readers wherever you are—get down in dat comment box and review, yo! We're new, but when we used to read on the Author's Notes you could clearly see the pent up frustration of their readers not reviewing their work… They don't just write it for themselves, they write it for you too! D:

No one is asking for tens and thousands of paragraphs, either. I guess this is making up for the, "Review Initiative," banner that we will be putting up on our profile soon.

* * *

The Kid around the Black Order

**_[Reader x Allen/Lavi/Kanda/basically almost every man she sees]_**

**_Within the Black Order, there were times where you could sneak your way out of situations and there were times where you could just simply not avoid them… There were other times when those times came coming at you like bullet and when you tailed your ass out of there, it still came after you (those times you had thought there was a homing device in one of those bullets) even when you tried to slice the shit out of it with your Innocence. Then there were the times when you just fucked it up for yourself… Well, in this story… these are one of those times._**

* * *

**Where We Begin**

As you dragged yourself down the halls of the Black Order, you sighed as you tried to run your fingers through your hair. The mission you had been assigned to just _had_ to be three months long — you didn't even know what month it was, and you weren't all that willing to find out. You had never been this tired before, and you thought that getting some sleep on the train would help. Yeah, well… it didn't.

Your clothes were in tatters (this was the fifth uniform so far) from battling some level two akuma that decided to come around as you were making your way to the train station. This little meeting caused you to almost miss your ticket home. That could've been bad, seeing as you'd have to wait until a week later for your next train. Your hair had been puffed up, and you had slight bags under your eyes. Not to mention that murderous aura that enclosed the air around you. It couldn't rival up against Kanda's natural one, but it was enough to keep people five meters away from you.

You really wanted to complain, but you didn't. It would just make you more tired, and what would be better than sleeping on the dirty, _cold_ concrete floor of the Black Order?

When you reached the Science Division's doors, you didn't bother knocking. You pushed it open only to see that nothing changed. Reever and the rest were attending to seven sky-high piles of documents. Some were moaning in agony at how much work they had received, and Komui— as usual —was hanging onto Lenalee's leg as she was serving coffee with Allen to help out.

Komui's grip slackened on Lenalee's leg when he heard the door creak open. He turned his head in the direction of the door only to see you in all your exhausted glory.

"Ah! **[Y/N]**-chan! You're back!" Komui happily yelled.

You stared at him before answering.

"… Yeah. I'm back," you answered monotonously.

Everyone seemed to take notice of your presence and was starting to greet you. You nodded, acknowledging them.

"Ah, [**Y/N**]-chan!" you heard someone yell.

You turned your head from Komui to see the white-haired exorcist making his way towards you.

"How was your mission? Are you hurt? I'm glad you're back!" Allen said as he smiled.

You blinked at him, wondering if you should answer or not.

"My mission… was long. And I didn't like it all, but I found Innocence before all of those damned akuma did," you replied holding up the glowing jar of Innocence. "… I have a few cuts. And I'm glad I'm back too."

Everyone in hearing-range sweat-dropped at your frank answers, but continued on with their work. Allen gave out a nervous laugh mumbling something about taking care of the coffee; apparently he couldn't handle your intense gaze and decided to do something else.

"**[Y/N]**-chan~" Komui cooed.

"…Komui…" you replied.

"**_[Y/N]_**_-chan_~~ b34;" he sang again, this time some sparkles appeared by his head.

You twitched in annoyance; you were **tired**! You seriously didn't have time to deal with this, or else _someone_ would have to scrape up your body from the floor due to the lack of sleep you had gotten.

You glared harshly at him, demanding that he stop with the foolishness, and turned his sparkles into ash in the process. When he stopped being stupid, you handed him the jar of Innocence and a manila folder with your report in it. You didn't feel like explaining, so you wrote it on the train-ride home.

"Wait! **[Y/N]**-chan—"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone," you grumpily said, cutting him off. "If you wake me up, someone's getting castrated," you threatened.

You didn't bother looking back to hear the flutters of paper and Allen drop the platter of coffee… You knew you'd get that reaction anyway. That was a new one…

It was silent when you left. Well, until Komui spoke.

"That's **[Y/N]**-chan~!"

* * *

The next day you woke up, blearily looking around. You sat up in the bed you were resting in and stared out of the window for a few moments before getting up and changing into your new uniform that had been sent to your room. You grabbed your Innocence and slipped them onto your hands. You flexed your fingers before you allowed your arms to fall at your sides.

When you stepped out of your room, you felt concrete and dirt make itself comfy atop your head. Your feet rumbled against the ground a bit. You sighed, you really didn't want to know what was going on, and knowing that it would just cause you trouble in the long-run, you just brushed off the dirt and continued walking to the cafeteria.

When you got to the doors of the cafeteria—or when you were four meters away from it—something latched onto your back and thus began your little thoughts of how this must've been another omen**[1]**. Honestly, it was just too early in the morning for this. You'd be happy to deal with Lavi _another_ day when you didn't _smell_ the on-coming stupidity around the corner.

"Lavi…" you began.

"**[Y/N]**-chan~"

"…What is it that you need." It wasn't a question, if book-man boy was _so_ smart he'd certainly be able to catch your warning that clearly read, _"If you don't detach yourself from my body this instant, I'll slice your head off and stuff your internal organs into some deep-fried bunnies, then use your testes as dumplings and feed it to Allen."_ …Or something along those horrid lines. **[2]**

Catching your murderous gaze, he quickly unwrapped himself from your waist and let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha~ I just thought you'd be lonely eating by yourself, so I've come to keep you some company **[Y/N]**-chan! I hope you don't mind~" Lavi happily explained. How can he be so energetic like this in the morning? You checked your wrist watch that read nine-thirty. Oh hell no…

"… I do," you replied as you continued to walk.

"Well that's just too bad, ain't it?" he said, winking.

". . ." You ignored him for the time being, but you knew it wouldn't last long. So you just ordered your breakfast with Lavi and sat at an empty table, and let Lavi run his mouth about a mission he went on so and so ago. You ate your breakfast slowly. Yes, you wanted to get away from Lavi… as soon as possible… but you weren't in any rush at the moment, and it seemed very peaceful; despite Lavi and his opened mouth….

A few minutes into breakfast, you brought your head up to tell Lavi to shut the hell up, because he was starting to get on your nerves. He hadn't even touched his food, and he was **still** talking. Your fingers twitched, you were very tempted to throw your fork at his face. Until Lenalee showed up and placed her hand on your shoulder.

"Good morning guys!" she greeted as she set her tray down. "Hope this seat isn't taken!"

"Morning…" you mumbled. "And no, it's not."

"Good morning! Hey! Have I told you that story about when I went to Venice and…?"

Oh dear God, he wouldn't stop now… You looked around and spotted Kanda ordering his soba noodles. You were _very_ tempted to get up and ask him to train with you, and you were going to… until the wall of the cafeteria exploded into pieces.

You jumped out of the way as a huge chunk of concrete came flying your way. You coughed a bit and waited as the dust cleared. When you looked around for the others, you saw Lenalee in the air and Lavi crouched low on the other side of the cafeteria, but what you saw next earned you a huge stress-mark stuck to your head. This was _exactly_ what you were trying to avoid… those fucking Komlin-robot _things_.

You jumped out of the way when it came running your way.

_'Fucking things… they must be after Allen again…_' you thought, sweatdropping as you recalled that day.

You snapped out of your thoughts when another chunk of the cafeteria wall went flying towards you. As you were in the air, you deadpanned. This just _had_ to be the stupidity you were sensing earlier on.

_'I should've just stayed in bed…'_ you bitterly thought, pursing your lips into a thin line.

Finally having enough of dodging numerous walls, you activated your Innocence and watched as the leather emitted a soft, almost white glow. It speedily extended up and stopped at your forearm. You silently damned Komui; it really just irritated you that you had to deal with these things on the daily-basis. It was a complete and total waste of time.

You punched the next wall that came at you and began to run towards the Komlin. You intended to end this quickly. You leaped up in the air and used the flying rocks as leverage. You readied your Innocence that had been transformed into a blade, and prepared to slice at the scruff when all of a sudden; its head twisted and sent a flurry of blue lasers at you.

_'What the hell?' _you thought_. _Was this supposed to be some new addition to the Komlin?

When one of the lasers hit you, you swore you felt your skin tightening. It felt as though someone was forcing you to put a tight suit on, and it was _not_ fitting. Little shocks and sparks began to encircle your limbs and crackle from your feet and up. As other people watched, it almost looked like you were being electrocuted and being engulfed by some blue… cloud.

_'What the hell is this?!'_ you thought, utterly confused at what was happening.

Your throat started to dry up and constrict, and it caused you to cough up some blood. When it was all over, you fell to the ground and watched with bleary eyes as feet came rushing towards your limp, twitching body.

"**[Y/N]**!**" **you heard a voice call out to you.

You opened your mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

_'This… this is… bad…'_

You couldn't feel much, but you could tell someone was picking you up. The corners of your vision began to gradually fade and you closed your eyes.

* * *

"_Idiot!_" **[3]**

**BAM**

"Do you realized what you've done?!"

**_CRASH_**

"She's barely making it out alive because of your dumb inventions!"

"I-I said I was sorry!" a sheepish voice squealed out.

**BOOM**

"Sorry isn't going to make her wake up!" a frustrated voice yelled.

"Um… guys… you probably shouldn't be doing that here…" one quietly suggested, as if they were almost scared to intervene.

"Yeah… bean-sprout's right… you might-"

"-MY NAME IS ALLEN."

"Heeh…"

**_SLAP_**

"You just don't know when to quit it, do you brother? We'll probably never know when she'll come around!"

"But— Lenalee—"

"D-don't… please don't cry!"

_What the hell?_

…

Why is there so much noise…? What time is it…? Why…

**_CRASH!_**

…Why is it so damn _LOUD_?

You cracked open one eye, but hurriedly began to close it again when the sunlight hit it. You quietly groaned… you didn't want to wake up now! What time was it anyway?

… Sleep sounded so nice though… you felt yourself get pulled back into that fluffy abyss…

**_CRASH_**

Your eyes snapped open and you abruptly sat up, throwing your pillow in the general direction of the noise.

Everyone stared at you wide-eyed. Komui held the pillow you unknowingly chucked at his face.

You glared at everyone as you spoke.

"…Shut… the hell _UP_," you screamed.

With that, you slammed yourself back into the bed you occupied and mumbled something about everyone being too damn loud and disrupting your beauty rest.

"**[Y-Y/N]**?"

You sighed and rolled over.

"What?" you replied, the annoyance tainting your tone.

"Is that you?"

"What are you talking about," you asked. "Of course it's me, dummy."

"…Wow… that's two more sentences she's talked today than the amount she usually gives me in a week…" mused Lavi.

"What are you _talking_ about?" you demanded, aggravation clear in your voice. You sat up and glared at all of them.

"I'm tired. So get out." you demanded, pointing your finger to the door.

Instead of complying with your wishes, they completely ignored you.

Lenalee gaped, as of the rest of them. She picked up her jaw from the ground and slowly turned herself to Komui.

"Younger… you look… Brother… What was that laser the Komlin hit her with?" Lenalee asked. "She looks younger than she did when we were carrying her to her room a week ago."

Komui began to pick his jaw off the ground also and turned to his beloved sister.

"I… I don't know… this one was supposed to shrink objects, not… make humans younger… THIS IS _GREAT!_" Komui cheered, jumping in the air.

**SLAP.**

Lavi walked up to your bed that you were seated at. You were now crossing your arms pouting in annoyance at no one telling you anything.

"**[Y/N]**… How old are you?"

You looked at the cute boy with mild annoyance.

"Eleven," you stated.

**ELEVEN?!** You never noticed everyone gaping at you.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

**[1]-** ... Reader-chan is very superstitious :O

**[2]-** I guess you can say that... "you"or Reader-chan is a bit _creative_ with her threats...

**[3]-** If you're a bit confused, it starts out as Lenalee, then Komui, Lenalee, Komui, Lenalee then Allen's cute voice along with Lavi's XD

**Kieri:** Anywho-

**Minori:** Hoped you liked it~


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New People

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

**Kieri:** . . .

**Minori: **. . .

**Kieri:** . . .

**Minori:** … Well… here it is…

**Kieri:** Yup… the second chap…

**Minori:** … enjoy.

**Kieri:** … _ennnjoy_…

* * *

**Previously~**

_Lavi walked up to your bed that you were seated at. You were now crossing your arms pouting in annoyance at no one telling you anything._

_"__**[Y/N]**__… How old are you?"_

_You looked at the cute boy with mild annoyance._

_"Eleven," you stated._

**_ELEVEN?!_**_ You never noticed everyone gaping at you._

* * *

"…How old are _you_?" you sweetly asked as you patted down some stray hairs.

He raised an eyebrow. He was confused at your change of attitude, but he answered anyway.

"…Eighteen," he slowly answered.

"…Hm~," you hummed. "What's your name?"

Lavi's eyes widened. "…You don't know me?"

"Memory loss?" Allen mumbled.

You completely ignored everyone, and focused your attention on the cute red-head. You grimaced when he asked you if you didn't know him.

"**Why**? Are we related or something?" you frantically asked, beginning to scoot _far_ away from him.

"N-no," Lavi shrieked, becoming startled at your reaction. "Of course not!" Lavi said, waving his hands around.

You immediately took up his breathing space again and smiled.

"…Oh," you giggled. "Well that's good. I don't _do_ incest," you said as you dismissively waved a hand around.

Lavi stared at you for a moment before coughing and deciding to tell you something that would make this a little less awkward than it really already was.

"I'm Lav–"

"Shh~… names aren't needed…" you whispered with glassy eyes.

"…Why do I suddenly feel like a pervert?" Lavi asked as he sweat dropped.

You giggled and elbowed him. "Silly rabbit boy, It's not molesting if the _victim_ is willing~" you grinned.

…Queue the simultaneous jaw-dropping.

"… _What_?! She doesn't even remember me, yet I'm **still** considered a rabbit?!"

"… A cute rabbit?" you suggested as you shrugged.

* * *

After that little episode, you started to whine that you were hungry and they decided to take you to the cafeteria for lunch. Komui went back to the Science Division to try to figure out how to get you back to your normal self. He figured if he reversed the affects of the laser, then you'd be back to normal. That was great… if he only knew how he did that in the first place…

You hummed as you skipped down the hall with Allen in tow; Lenalee and Lavi were left behind due to you skipping so fast.

"A-ah, **[Y/N]**, don't you think you should slow down?" your current victim Allen suggested.

"No, why?" you asked as you seemed to move faster than before.

"Well, we left Lavi and Lenalee behind," he started. "And I'm sure that they'd be sad if they knew you came in without them…" Allen said, trying to reason with you.

You stopped, slowly turning around and looked up at Allen with your big, glassy [E/C] eyes. Your hair was framed cutely around your chubby face and you had the most adorable pout placed on your lips. Your oversized uniform didn't help either. As you skipped, your boots slid down and you had to hold your skirt up with a belt you found. The jacket couldn't be helped, so it slid off your shoulders easily.

"…but… Allen-_kun_…" you began as you lowered your eyes, "I'm really hun'gry… and like you guys said, I've been sleeping for a _week_. So that means I haven't eaten in a _week._" you said in a slightly whining tone."Please Allen-kun… you can handle the running right? You look like you exercise and do all that lift-y stuff!" you prodded, a blush coming to be on your face.

"…I… do?" he asked, subconsciously feeling his arm.

"Yeah!" you grinned cutely. You tugged on his sleeve and pulled him forward.

"Now can we go?" you looked up at him pleadingly once more. "…_Please?_"

He… he couldn't resist… _he_ couldn't even do that! _Allen Walker_! He hadn't even realized you tricked him until he noticed that evil glint in your eye and the slight smirk that etched into the corner of your mouth when you entered the cafeteria. That was weird… he could've sworn he… _no_. Older **[Y/N]**-chan had to be as mature as younger **[Y/N]**-chan, it's just that… younger you had the tendency to get distracted by… kid stuff!

"Is that where you get food, Allen-kun?" His eyes softened when he looked down at you. "…Yeah," he replied.

_'How did you do that?' _he wondered. Maybe he needed to learn from you, because that was just TOO good.

"What can I get you, girlie?" the exuberant man behind the counter asked.

You jumped up on the counter and flicked at the dirt under your nails.

"Food," you stated. "And don't tell me it costs anything; I don't have cash on me. What's free?" you nonchalantly asked.

Allen, who was watching from afar, deadpanned at you. He walked over to the counter. _What was this?_ You weren't in the slums… So Allen decided to come over and help out a bit before you did anything… odd.

"Uh… Hi, Jerry! I hope **[Y/N]** wasn't causing you any trouble…" Allen said, sheepishly scratching his cheek.

His gazed drifted from you to Allen. "…Oh! Allen… so is this yours?" Jerry asked, pointing his spatula at you.

"Um… yeah, sorry about that Je–"

"–because she's so CUTE~!"

You regarded him coolly before speaking.

"I believe it's _me_ who owns Allen, Mr. Jerry."

Allen gaped at you while you smiled at him.

You put either one of your hands on the side of you and smiled.

"…Now… about that food..." you commented, swinging your legs back and forth.

* * *

_'...This is definitely NOT the __**[Y/N]**__ I know... she's just...'_

"Allen-kun," you called out.

He snapped out of his reverie when you called his name. "Yes?"

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

A little taken back by the blunt question, he answered, "Well–"

You laid your head in your palm, and smirked as you twirled the spaghetti around the fork you had in your other hand.

"Is it because you like me?" you asked.

Shocked as Allen was, he found some way to answer that.

"W-what?! No, I–" Allen stuttered.

"-Well it's okay," you said, stabbing your fork into your pasta and carelessly waving your hand in the air. "I know I look good, but _please_," you giggled. "At least _try_ to be subtle about it! You keep gazing at me!" you cooed, averting your gaze and blushing.

Allen blankly stared at you before glancing away.

_'...She's so... flirtatious...'_ he thought, staring at you as you ate. _'...I hope she doesn't turn into… __**Cross**__...'_ The very thought of his master made him shiver. His mind never registered the clattering of your fork hitting your plate.

"Allen..." you suddenly said.

"Yes?"

Sparkles appeared in your eyes as you leaned over the table to get a better look.

"Who's _that_?" you asked, pointing in the direction of what you were staring wide-eyed at.

His eyes followed the direction of your finger and he couldn't help the twitch that made its way onto his face.

"...That's _Kanda_."

You looked at Allen for only a second before staring at this...Kanda person.

"Wow~ he's... _pretty_," you gushed, wiggling your non-existent tail in the air. "Like… like some beautiful samurai man I've read in the papers or seen in the theaters!"

Allen deadpanned at you. _What was so great about that jerk?_ Allen scratched his cheek and tried to warn you.

"I wouldn't get too close to him though–" Allen said, trying to warn you.

Though, you were already skipping in his direction. Allen paled; Kanda wouldn't hesitate to slice you in half if he didn't know that that was actually you. He quickly got up and watched as you sat on the table right next to Kanda.

_'Oh, dear God...'_

"Hello~" you purred.

". . ." Kanda turned to glare at this stupid little girl who dare interrupt his delicious soba meal.

. . . But... she was _just_ a little girl. _Wait, why is there a child in the Black Order? _Well, it didn't matter now because it seemed he was getting ready to take out Mugen.

"Ooh~ the silent type... wow... you're just how I imagined you to be from afar!"

Kanda continued to glare at you, but that just masked his thinking face. Or that was that his thinking face...? Who the hell knew?

At some point in the _conversation_, you came up from behind and wrapped your arms around his neck, and that was it. Kanda was _so_ un-sheathing his Mugen, and he only got it half way out until he noticed your hands... _twirling_ his strand of hair. He twitched, but continued to stare at them. Weren't those _your_ gloves? Did you have some stupid, annoying, little sister he wasn't told about?

Well, he was about to get some answers.

"...Who are you," Kanda demanded.

"Your dirtiest fantasy…" you purred, as you petted his silky locks.

**-He almost did it.**

He _ALMOST_ cut you in half. But you'd probably try to mutilate him if he hurt your little sister, he assumed. He actually had some respect for you. You never actually bothered the hell out of him. Unlike _some_ people. *cough-Lavi-cough*

He slowly placed Mugen into its sheath, but kept a firm grip on the hilt and began to speak.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanda irritably asked.

You stopped twisting his hair between your fingers to answer him.

"Aren't you persistent," you hummed. "And here I just wanted sit and have some lunch with my new playthi–_friend~_," you pouted nuzzling your face into his neck, much to his dismay. "…but only because you're very good looking, I'll answer. I'm **[Y/N]**."

That was weird... just what the hell was going on? He heard you've been comatose for a while, but... this definitely wasn't you.

"Yu~!" You felt something else latch onto your back. You turned your head to see Lavi latched onto you and Kanda's back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"...Yu? That's your name? It's so Japanese-sounding! _And_ you have a sword! Can I touch it?!" you squealed into his ear, you let your face bury itself into his silky locks.

"Get off of me!" Kanda demanded.

"You want Kanda as your boy toy too, Lavi?" you innocently asked.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed.

You giggled and wiggled around. "Hey, as much as I'd like to be sandwiched by two hot guys... I need my air supply."

Lavi stuttered at the implication while Kanda told you both to get the hell off of him before he sliced you into meat squares.

Allen had just been watching from afar, seeing as Kanda wasn't going to kill you. Though, he felt it was time to walk over.

"…Kanda," Allen growled. _This guy was such a jerk…_

"…Moyashi," Kanda replied.

Allen twitched and glared at the swordsman, but decided not to say anything.

"I see you've met **[Y/N]**-chan," Allen said, motioning towards you.

Kanda glared back. "Is this some kind of joke. Who the hell is this girl?"

"Woman," you said interrupting. "I have my period guys."

No one could help the strong awkward silence that ensued afterwards.

"…God. You guys are such babies. You've never heard of that before?" you asked, crossing your arms.

Allen cleared the blush from his face and continued. "W-well... it's **[Y/N]**... **[L/N]**..."

"Yeah," Lavi piped in. "The Komlin that Komui made turned her into a child–"

"-Woman–"

"- doesn't she seem _a lot_ different, Yu?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda growled, seething.

"…Yu?" you asked poking your fingers together. "I don't know why you don't like it, it's pretty," you said, adding your two cents. "Be a little weird screaming at night, but I can do with Kanda. Am I right, _Yu~_?"

"..."

…_twitch._

You smiled as the three looked at you. Well, as the _two_ gaped at you and the other glared flaming knives your way. Wasn't that sweet? He was using all the restraint he had in his being (God knows it wasn't all that much) to try and not commit homicide on this lovely day, the sociopath~

"Allen~ Lavi~ **_Yu_**~~~... where's the bathroom, I gotta pee."

Everyone sweat dropped. Well, everyone minus Kanda.

You blinked at everyone... what? You had to use the bathroom.

You sighed and began to get irritated. "Geez, fine then! Where's Lenalee?! You guys are such pussies!"

Lavi leaned over to the two and drawled, "My... doesn't she have such vocabulary..."

"Lenalee~ where are you?!~" you yelled skipping around, only stopping in your screeching of Lenalee's name to flirt a Finder who passed you by. "What's _your_ name, mister?"

Allen groaned, "The girl's out of control…"

"You can expect her to come back crying about how she's having a child…" he mumbled, and it really seemed like you would, with all the flirting you'd be pulling everyone into.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

**Minori:** Ooh~ Reader-chan's a flirt! *giggles and rolls around* Kukukuku~

**Kieri:** ...Err, yeah, well we hoped you enjoyed this chapter... and winks to the first reviewer! ^.^ (on Luna and )

**Minori:** Kukukuku~

**Kieri:** We shall continue this!

**Minori:** Kuku– *chokes on sock*

**Kieri:** ...See you soon~


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Shopping Spree

_**Author's Chapter Notes**_

**Minori:** Yeah, yeah, yeah... The chapter's short...

**Kieri:** Regardless, things are getting better... The climax, if you will.

**Minori:** *giggles*

**Kieri:** -_-...

**Minori:** *pushes towards readers* YOUSAYDISCLAIMER!

**Lavi:** Oh... um... Ki and Mino-chan don't own _D. Gray Man_... ;D

* * *

"Where we going, Lenalee?" you asked as you skipped down the sidewalk of town.

She just smiled at you as you circled around her. "We're going to get you some clothes!" she replied.

You stopped, looking up at her. "…_Reeeaaallyy?!~~_" you asked clasping your hands together.

"Of course!" she replied, giggling at your excited self. "You can't wear these baggy clothes forever–they're too big for you and you need something until the clothes they get for you are done," she told you.

"Sounds fine to me!" you yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the nearest store you could find–a lingerie store to be more accurate.

As you stood in the store gaping at all the expensive clothes, Lenalee awkwardly stood in the background quietly wondering when the regular you would be back.

"Umm… **[Y/N]**-chan… don't you think you should get something a little more… kid-friendly?"

You crossed your arms and puffed up. "But I'ma woman now! I wear **_bras_**! And I am _well_ past average!"

She sweat dropped at your explanation. "… but, these types of clothes aren't meant for girls your age… We should–"

She stopped when she saw you quivering. "…b-but… Lenalee-chan… I always see all of these girls wearing nice clothes in the paper… and I _just_ wanna be as pretty as them…" you confessed, lowering your eyes.

She felt a little bad, but pressed on. "…But **[Y/N]**-chan, I think you look fi–"

When she noticed a few tears traveling down your cheeks, she froze; she didn't know it affected you so much…

"…Even you too, Lenalee-chan… you _always_ look pretty and you don't even have to try. I'm sure you have a bunch of boys asking you to lunch," you added poking your fingers together. "It isn't fair, you know… Can't I feel pretty while I'm here? I just… I…" you trailed off, pushing some stray hair out of your face and behind your ear.

She began to feel terrible, and started to flinch when other women in the store whispered to each other. She placed a hand on your shoulder and crouched a little. "…Ne, I'll tell you what… **[Y/N]**-chan you can by three sets of undergarments, just this once though… okay? I don't like it when you cry; it makes me sad too…"

Your quivering started to quell down a bit, and you looked up at her with big, glassy, **[E/C]** eyes, which made her heart warm a bit. "R-really? A-are you sure, Lenalee-chan? I-… I'm sorry for crying… I am a bit of a baby…" you mumbled looking away, a peachy pink spreading evenly across your heated cheeks.

"Really, I'm sure!" she replied, smiling. "And I cry too, so it's no big deal," she reassured.

"…" You shuffled your feet and placed your hands behind your back, a guilty expression making its way across your face.

"Really… you can go on ahead, I might even buy some things myself," she mused. "But Komui might tear them up…" she added with a laugh. Your eyes suddenly darkened at Komui's name… you didn't know what he did… but it made you angry, though you still laughed anyway.

"Let's go on ahead, okay?" she said guiding you to the fitters.

You giggled darkly, you'd have to use that trick on the boys next time…

"Huh? What's so funny, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

"Hm, ah… _nothing~_!"

* * *

"I wonder if Lenalee is okay…"

"Hm? Why'dya say that?"

"Because…" Allen started. "Who _knows_ what she must be doing to her wallet… Probably using the same trick she used on me…" he mumbled.

"…What trick?"

"_Oh_…" he dreaded. "You don't know?"

* * *

You placed the pile of garments on the table–you guys ended up getting a lot more than expected.

The cashier raised her waxed eyebrow and picked up the garment, calculating how much that would be. "5432.25 Euros," she stated.

You gawked at her; that was a lot of money! Lenalee just handed her the cash and you both watched as she counted it. "…You're 776.03 Euros short," she stated.

Lenalee's smile disappeared when she heard the news… she knew she could've used the Order's money, but she felt like that would be selfish.

You looked back and forth between the two and your lip began to quiver. "B-but…"

* * *

Allen twitched as he watched Lavi laugh his ass off.

"…It wasn't all that funny," he stated.

"Oh!" he gasped, wiping tears out of his eyes. "But… it _IS_. You got duped by an eleven year old and by**_[Y/N]_**_-chan_ no less!" He cracked up…_again._

Allen oh-so-happily wiped the saliva off of his face gaining a stress mark. "…You know **_Lavi_**," he stressed. "You won't be laughing so hard when she ends up doing the **same**_ thing_ to you." He let the information sink in Lavi's head, watching as his laughs slowly died down. "She seems to have taken an interest in you too," Allen drawled.

"… God only knows what would happen if she acted like that if she was older…" Lavi mumbled, his laughing fit now dissipated. "… Maybe it'd be a benefit~"

Lavi was promptly slapped upside the head.

* * *

You grinned as you swung the bags in both of your hands, skipping down the street happily. You were totally going to wear these undergarments on a daily basis.

Who knew your sob story would have the whole shop crying? A dangerous little girl you were, indeed. If you were like this, then it was a wonder as to why you never used your _skills_ to benefit the Black Order.

"Lenalee-chan~, where are we going to next?" you asked, falling in step with her.

"Well… it's around lunchtime now… so we should stop and get something to ea-… **[Y/N]**-chan?" But you were already ahead of her, talking to some man you picked off of the street.

"Hello~" you purred.

The man you had stopped in front of studied you over with his deep violet eyes, letting a small smile dance on his pale pink lips. "Why hello there, little girl," the tall handsome man asked.

"Hello, mister~ where are you headed to?" you asked, rocking on the balls of your feet.

The tall lithe man ruffled his blonde hair and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose; he was an eyeful indeed. "I'm going to the library to return a book, and then maybe I'll grab a bite to eat…"

You switched the oversized bags in your hands and smiled up at him, your wide eyes glimmering in the light. "Oh, that's cool, mister! I was going to go eat with my oldersister too-"

"**[Y/N]**!"

You spun around to smile at Lenalee. "Hi, Lenalee-chan~"

"You shouldn't run off like that– you don't know who or _what_ you might run into!" she warned. They were going to have to explain to you what akuma were after you got back…


	4. Chapter 4: Vital Information

**Chapter 4**

_Vital Information_

* * *

You swung your shopping bags around as you skipped down the halls of the Black Order. "_So_," you started, twirling around to stop in front of Lenalee who was trying to keep up with the fast pace of your skipping. "Where are we going to next~?" you asked, sending her a bright smile.

Lenalee greedily sucked in some air before sending you a smile back. "Well **[Y/N]**-chan, we have to see Brother first to let him know we're back," Lenalee said as she smiled.

You placed your hands, along with your bags, behind your back and pouted. "_Komui?_" you murmured as you cocked your head to the side. "Why?" you asked.

Lenalee sent you a smile and switched the bags in her hands. "Eh, well… Brother likes to know how I'm doing. I don't want him coming to look for us with one of his robots…"

You continued to look up at her, slightly curious. "Ro…bots? I wanna see!" you declared, jumping up and down a little.

Lenalee slightly paled. "Haha, no no, **[Y/N]**-chan," she said holding up her hands. "Trust me, you wouldn't like to see the robots Brother makes…" she warned, turning you around and gently pushing you forward to walk ahead

"Why not?" you asked, pouting as you turned your head in her direction.

Lenalee sweat dropped, recalling all of the times she's had with her idiot brother and that God-forsaken robot…s. "Well, let's just say… they cause a lot of trouble…" Lenalee murmured.**[1]**

Deciding to drop the subject, you shrugged and clasped Lenalee's hand in yours and ran down the hall to his office. "Okay then," you started. "Let's just get this over with so I can see Lavi and Allen-kun!" you happily exclaimed. "I wanna show them these!" you said looking back at Lenalee.

"**[Y/N]**-chan… don't you think we should slow down?" Lenalee asked as she ran with you.

"Huh, no why?" you answered.

You continued to run to Komui's office, getting closer to the door. You smiled, speeding up… until the door suddenly opened and you came face to torso with one of your favorite (and pretty much only) Japanese swordsman. At this point, you let go of your bags and Lenalee's hand to tightly wrap your arms around Kanda's waist.

"Yu~" said your muffled voice, "how arf you?" you asked, face still buried deep in his exorcist coat. You pulled your face out of jacket to see his twitching one.

"_Yu~~_" you cooed, jumping up to his level to wrap your arms around his neck, making him stumble in the process. "You smell like lavender soap and innocent blood~!"

Kanda twitched a couple of times before answering you. "Do _not_ call me that," he growled. "And get the hell off of me," he said, just on the brink of throwing your dangling body off him.

Completely ignoring him, you pet his cheek and the corners of his eyes. "Kanda, dear," you said, concern and a light scolding tone lacing your voice. "You shouldn't make that face… it leaves behind wrinkles," you said. "Wrinkles are _certainly_ not attractive, and not on **this** face!" you exclaimed, pinching his cheek.

"Um… **[Y/N]**-chan…" Lenalee sheepishly called out to you. "Maybe you shouldn't do that…"

Kanda, now having a firm grip on Mugen, whipped it out, startling you and making you let go. As you fell on your butt, Kanda took this opportunity to point Mugen at your face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled.

You slowly got up and rubbed your behind, pouting at the Japanese teen. "That hurt, you know," you mumbled.

Kanda rolled his eyes and glared at you. "Che, good," he spat, sliding Mugen into its sheath. "…Komui wants to see you inside."

Sending him a suspicious glance you picked up your bags and looked at Lenalee before staring back at Kanda. "…Why," you slowly asked.

"Che, how should I know?" Kanda asked. "I'm leaving anyway, so I could care less."

After hearing him say this, you dropped your suspicion and latched onto Kanda's legs. "Y-You're leaving me?!" you asked, crocodile tears streaming down your cheeks.

Kanda stumbled and quickly placed his hands on the wall to keep balance. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He yelled.

"Oh, _Yu~_" you said crying out in despair. "How am I supposed to pull myself together without you?!"

"Fu—"

"Who's going to braid your hair at night when you're sleeping~" you exclaimed. "Tell me, who?!"

"WHAT?!" That explained a whole lot…

"_Lavi_ most certainly can't do it! He sucks at braiding!" you whined.

"Hey, that isn't nice!" yelled a familiar voice.

You tightened your grip on Kanda's legs and looked back in the direction where the voice came from. "Lavi, Allen!" you screamed. "Boy-toy-chan is leaving us!" you wailed.

"Yu, no!" A pause. "Wait… what?" asked the confused red-head.**[2]**

"I don't see what the problem is…" Allen mumbled.

Forgetting about you for a moment, Kanda decided to say something. "What was that, _Moyashi_?" Kanda asked as he glared.

"The name's Allen, if you haven't figured out by now," Allen retorted, glaring back at Kanda.

Lenalee scratched her cheek. "Now, now boys…"

"Let's not fight over the **[Y/N]**," you cut in. "There is plenty of me to go around~" you happily said.

"Wha—?"

"You four!" a voice suddenly cut in. "What are you doing out here?! I thought I told you see me!" Komui said.

You let go of Kanda— thank God —and shrugged. "Yeah, well your messenger isn't a very jolly one," you said. "You should see in getting a replacement," you suggested.

As Komui contemplated this, Kanda ground his teeth. He was so ready to just slice you all in half. You were all—**especially** you—so _irritating_! He had half the mind to go on his mission and **never** come back. If not for the force of the soba keeping him tied down here…

Kanda growled and swiftly turned, taking the long way to the entrance.

"Bye, **_Yu~_**" you yelled as you waved.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"-I hope you have a great time going where ever you're going~~!"

You looked back at everyone as they sweat dropped at you. Apparently Komui's laser must've switched your brain with someone else's…

* * *

You plopped yourself on the plush couch, bags and all. "So~" you drawled. "What would you like from my life?" you asked the exuberant man as you pulled out lingerie of all sorts.

Lavi and Allen looked at Lenalee, an exasperated look crossed her face as she shrugged.

Under you, a muffled sound came. "Well, for starters… you're kind of squishing me, **[Y/N]**-chan…" Lavi's muffled voice said under you.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your legs. "Oh, _hush_, Pillow-chan," you said, rolling your eyes.

Komui pushed up his glasses and sweat dropped as he watched you. Even so, he pulled out a pointer as he leaned on his desk. "Now," Komui started. "I'm sure you are all aware of the… _condition_ **[Y/N]**-chan is in—"

You raised an eyebrow as you made yourself comfy atop Lavi. "And what _condition_ would that be?" you asked, sounding suspicious.

Komui, knowing you'd ask this sooner or later, dodged the question. He figured you wouldn't believe him anyway. "It's nothing you have to beat yourself on, **[Y/N]**-chan," Komui answered.

You glared and crossed your arms over your chest. "Who's beating them self?" you asked, a daring tone lacing your voice.

Allen, seeing as you were acting a bit rebellious, decided to say something. "It's nothing, **[Y/N]**-chan," Allen said as he placed his hand on your head. "Let's just let Komui-san finish," Allen said as he smiled.

You dropped the attitude and crushed Allen in a hug. "Okay, Allen-kun~" you squealed as you rubbed your head atop his fluffy hair. "You're so good to me~!" you said as a waterfall of crocodile tears streamed out of your eyes and over Allen. Allen sweat dropped under your arms.

"Hey!" Lavi protested. "What about me?" Lavi whined behind you.

You stopped in your squealing and deadpanned. "Hush, Pillow-chan. Do your job and stay cute while you're under there~"

Lenalee sheepishly smiled and motioned for Komui to continue. Komui coughed and went on. "Even so, **[Y/N]**-chan is still an exorcist and is still in possession of the Innocence."

"Pfft, when have I ever had that…" you quietly mumbled.

"…So, we're going to send her on a mission," Komui said.

Allen and Lavi sat up; almost making you fall off the couch. "But **[Y/N]**-chan is just a child! How can you send her on mission when she isn't even aware of where we are and what akuma are?" Allen suddenly protested.

"Yeah," Lavi agreed. "We don't even know if she can still use her Innocence… Don't you think you should train her first?"

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "Brother… don't you think we should see how compatible she is with her Innocence? Chances are the synchronization rate may have gone down since you made her younger… Wait, is that even possible?"

Komui held up a hand to silence them. "I _am_ aware of that," Komui reminded them. "We just don't have the time to train her… At least, not with how many exorcists we have now. I'm still in the process of figuring out the effects of that laser and reversing it. We can't have her stay here with nothing to do. She's still an exorcist; child or not. It's never mattered what age you are," Komui said as he glanced at all three of them. "She _is_ still an Accommodator of the Innocence."

You blankly stared at everyone with question marks above your head as they argued. What the _hell_ was an Innocence… and an exorcist? You were damn sure you weren't purified enough to become a priest… and monsters? Yeah, you couldn't deal with those.

"And I'm sure her synchronization rate is fine," Komui added. He then smiled and scratched his head. "Although, I wasn't planning on sending her alone, so I'm not sure what the problem is~"

Everyone sighed when they heard this. "Although, Lenalee _may_ be right…" Komui murmured, looking up and scratching chin.

Everyone sweat dropped and deadpanned at Komui. "We'll take her to Hevlaska after this briefing on your mission!" exclaimed Komui, pushing up his glasses.

Lavi leaned back in the chair and raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it, chief?"


End file.
